


Heart is Full

by dixons_mama



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Bottom Sebastian, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: Sebastian just wants to curl up on his (very luxurious) couch and binge watch Stranger Things.Unfortunately, Chris has discovered YouTube tutorials.





	Heart is Full

**Author's Note:**

> After posting "Happy Birthday, Sebastian Stan", a few readers expressed their disappointment at Seb not getting his massage.
> 
> He sorta gets one this time around.

Sebastian had just gotten out of the shower and was now in his favorite fluffy bathrobe, snuggled up on his couch. Right as he was about to begin binge watching season 2 of Stranger Things, someone began loudly pounding on his door. Grumbling, he went to see who was going to get a verbal beatdown for interrupting his plans for a quiet evening. Upon violently swinging his door open, he saw Chris standing before him.

"Sebby!" Chris said excitedly, and barged past him into the living room. "Remember how Mackie told me about YouTube tutorials?" Seb didn't even get a chance to respond, but  _ yes _ , he did remember. Last he'd heard from Mackie, Chris had watched at least 200 videos over the past week. "Well, guess what I learned how to do!" Chris said, clearly over the moon with his newly acquired skill.

"Contouring?" Sebastian responded, not really sure  _ what _ could have his friend so excited. Chris rolled his eyes, but continued.

"No, I learned how to give the perfect massage!" At this, Seb lifted an eyebrow at his friend. Was he serious?

"What?  _ Why _ ?" He asked, unable to imagine that a lot of people were expecting to get a massage from heart throb movie star, Chris Evans. Or maybe they were, Sebastian suddenly wondered, and felt a pang of jealousy. Annoyed by this feeling, he crossed his arms defensively. How dare Chris make him feel jealous, especially when he  _ should _ be watching Eleven and Mike's budding romance.

"Well, for you, duh." Chris replied, as if it were something they'd previously discussed. Sebastian squinted suspiciously at him. "Mackie told me how you've been gettin' some shoulder pain from all the working out, and that you were thinking about seeing a masseuse." Upon seeing Seb's surprised expression, he hesitated. "Uh, he said.. that you'd probably be more comfortable with a friend doing it?" Chris's voice went up an octave as the sentence turned into a question. Seb felt simultaneously pissed at Mackie, and pity for Chris. The poor, gullible fool.

"Well, that's mostly an entire load of horse shit. I  _ did _ mention some body aches, but I never said anything about seeing a masseuse." Sebastian finally said, and Chris proceeded to turn several shades of pink. It was actually kind of adorable. What was he supposed to do now? His dear pal here had gone and taken time out of his very busy life, just so that he could make Seb feel better. It would be downright  _ rude _ to turn him away, right? And Sebastian Stan's mama definitely taught him to never be rude. It looked liked it was settled, then.

"C'mon, I guess we can do this in the bedroom. You need me lying down, right?" Seb said, turning down the hallway towards his room. When he turned to see if Chris was coming, he was nearly toppled over by the man.

"Oops! Sorry! But yeah, lying down is preferable. On your stomach. Please." Chris was pink again. Or still. Sebastian wasn't sure he'd stopped. "And uh, in the videos.. the tutorials, that is, they recommended being, well, naked. Of course you don't have to be, though!" Chris was beginning to ramble, and Sebastian knew this would go on until he was stopped.

"It's fine, Chris. Let me just grab a towel." Sebastian headed into his bathroom and got a couple of towels, because massages usually required oils; and he did  _ not _ want massage oil in his freshly made bed, thank you very much. When Seb walked back into his room, Chris was looking through his messenger bag. "We good to go?" Seb asked. Chris nodded as he pulled out a small bottle.

"Oils, supposed to make it feel better." Chris replied. When Sebastian began untying the belt on his bathrobe, Chris suddenly became very interested in a spot on the ceiling.

"What? You said I had to be naked." Seb shrugged the robe off, and tossed it on a chair in the corner. After wrapping the towel around his waist, Seb laid down on the bed, rolling onto his stomach. "It's safe to look, Grandma." He said sarcastically. Chris sputtered in the response.

"I am  _ not _ a grandma. I was trying to be respectful!" He replied indignantly. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Sure, whatever you say, pal." Seb said playfully. "Now get your hands on me." Watching Chris turn as red as a tomato was adorable, and Sebastian felt his heart pounding harder. Immediately, he turned away, lying his head on a pillow.

"Ok, lemme get you oiled up, and then I'll have you feeling like puddy in my hands." Chris said, attempting to sound smug, but Seb could tell he was nervous. He heard the oil bottle opening, and then the sound of Chris rubbing it between his palms.

"This," Chris placed his hands on Seb's back, and he couldn't suppress the shudder it caused. It clearly caught Chris off guard. "Uh, this is.. this technique is called Ef.. uh, effleurage, I'm not sure I'm saying it right, but it's used in Swedish massages." He began sliding his hands up and down Seb's back, occasionally pressing in with the heel of his palms, or just his fingertips. 

"Damn, Chris, that feels incredible. I underestimated you." Seb confessed, though it all came out as a groan. When he turned his head, he saw Chris was biting his lip coyly.

"I am offended!" He said jokingly. "I am not a man to be underestimated, Mr. Stan." Chris's voice took on an almost seductive tone, and Seb was helpless not to moan. Suddenly, Chris was crawling onto the end of the bed, tapping Sebastian's leg. "Spread em, I can get a better angle this way." 

"Yeah, sure. If you wanted to fuck me, you coulda just asked." Seb replied, going for sarcastic, but falling short. Chris slid his hands up and down Seb's back, squeezing his sides, just above the towel.

"Why, Sebby, I had no idea you were so easy." Chris's fingers dipped just under the towel, and Sebastian gasped. He could feel his cock swelling already, did Chris  _ really _ want to fuck him? Obviously it was something Seb has fantasized about frequently, but never thought for a second it would ever become a reality. Sadly, the blood his brain desperately needed was now quickly being redirected to his dick.

"For you? I'm a slut." Seb said roughly, arching his back. Chris's grip tightened and he fucking  _ growled _ .

"Fuck, baby boy. You better tell me now if you're teasing." Sebastian looked back and huffed a laugh at Chris's serious expression.

"According to the erection digging into the bed, I'm real fuckin' serious." He finally replied, and apparently that was all Chris needed to hear, because suddenly his hands were sliding up Seb's sighs, and under the towel. Chris cursed under his breath, and squeezed Seb's ass, kneading it with his thumbs before sliding them between Seb's cheeks.

"Hold on a sec." Chris said, quickly jumping off the bed. Seb gave an indignant whine, but quieted down when he saw that Chris was undressing. As he was about to pull down his boxers, Chris seemed to hesitate, and Seb's stomach dropped.

"We.. we don't have to do anything. You don't even have to finish the massage. It's fine, I.." Seb realized he was rambling nervously, and began sitting up. Chris gently pushed him back down.

"I do want.. this. Whatever's happening, I want it." He said, and Chris sounded as sincere as any human being could. 

"Ok, if you're sure." Seb smiled shyly, and tugged the towel off, tossing it to the floor. When Chris took too long staring, Seb flushed, but decided to take the bull by the horns. Raising his hips a little, he wiggled his ass. "C'mon, Evans, it ain't gonna fuck itself." Chris's jaw dropped, and he scrambled back onto the bed.

"I gotta be honest Seb, I've only done this in my fantasies, so I might need some guidance." Chris said, as he began squeezing Seb's firm ass.

"Well, what exactly are your plans for me, good sir?" Sebastian replied with a wicked grin, and Chris huffed a laugh.

"I wanna taste you. Everywhere." Chris answered, then spreading Seb's cheek, he leaned down close. "Especially here." 

"Fuck, just eat it like it's a pussy. I bet you're a pro at that." Seb moaned, feeling Chris's breath against his hole.

"I guess you're about to find out." He said with a chuckle, right before teasing Seb's entrance with the tip of his tongue. That quickly evolved into long licks, from taint to crack. Sebastian couldn't keep quiet, it felt absolutely amazing, he cursed, moaned, and chanted Chris's name like a prayer. All too soon, Chris sat back up.

"I gotta fuck you, baby. Please tell me you have lube and a condom." He panted, wiping spit off his chin. Seb nodded and pointed to the bedside table. Chris leaned over him to reach for it, and for a moment he just kept himself draped over Seb's body. 

"Please, need it so bad." Sebastian whined, and so Chris finally opened the drawer in the table and reached inside.

"Uhhh." Seb looked over at the drawer, and saw his Captain America dildo in Chris's hand. "This is.. different." And at that moment, Sebastian was sure he was going to die of embarrassment, he could've sworn he had put that back in his dresser. With all the others.

"I can.. explain?" He squeaked out, but Chris simply put it back in the drawer, before grabbing what he needed.

"No need. You're gonna get the real thing soon." Chris said, thrusting against Seb's ass. 

"Oh fuck, please." He moaned in response. Seb listened intently at the sounds of Chris slicking up his fingers, cock twitching between his body and the mattress.

"How many do you think you'll need?" Chris asked, already circling a finger against Seb's eager hole.

"Nnngh! Three's fine, just hurry, please!" Sebastian begged, he wanted to experience Captain America's dick inside of him. He even vaguely wondered if Chris had a replica of the suit, but then he felt a finger sliding into him. It was slow and tentative at first, but Chris quickly regained his confidence, and got to work opening Sebastian up like it was the last item on his bucket list. Before he knew it, three thick fingers were pumping into him.

"Shit, Sebby, look at you, look so good like this." Chris's voice sounded raw with lust, and Sebastian thought he could probably come just from the sound of it.

"Need more, Chris. Need your cock in me. Now." Seb groaned, and Chris quickly pulled out his fingers, opened the condom and rolled it on.

"Wanna see you, baby. Roll over." Chris said, already guiding Seb's body onto his back. Sebastian smiled up at him, and reached up to cup his face. Chris smiled back, then applied more lube before lining himself up with Seb's hole. He leaned down onto his elbows, until their faces were mere centimeters away. "Can I kiss you?" Chris asked, almost shyly, and Sebastian answered him with a slight tilt of his head, bringing their lips together. As they kissed, Chris began pushing himself into Seb, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt.

"Chris, fuck. You feel-" Seb stopped to catch his breath. "Feel so good, fill me up so perfectly." Chris pressed his forehead against Sebastian's, and looked like he was collecting himself. Slowly, he pulled out, then pushed back in, repeating the action until Seb thought he would lose his mind.

"Sebby, baby." Chris  _ whined _ his name out, and quickened his pace. Seb wrapped his arms and legs around Chris's torso, and began bucking his hips up, meeting each deep thrust. Neither held back, allowing their bodies to slam together, both panting and cursing. It wasn't long before Sebastian felt his orgasm approaching.

"Not gonna last, 'm sorry." He admitted, and Chris leaned in, kissing him sloppily.

"Same here, baby. Come for me, wanna feel it. Please." Chris's thrusts became more erratic, and a single, perfectly angled thrust had Seb coming. He felt himself clench tightly around Chris, as hot come spilled between their bodies.

"Fuck! Oh fuck, Chris." Sebastian shouted out, before going limp. Chris looked completely in awe of him, and quickly reached his peak, stilling, and grunting as he came hard. After a few moments of catching their breath, Chris pulled out, removing the condom and getting off the bed to dispose of in the bathroom. When he didn't immediately return, Seb began to worry. Oh God, things were going to be weird now, weren't they? It was going to be awkward, and Chris was probably figuring out the polite way to get the hell out of dodge, and… and there was Chris, coming out of the bathroom with a smile on his face, and a warm washcloth. He leaned over Seb, and gently wiped up the come on his stomach and chest. After tossing it into the bathroom sink, he crawled back into bed, and wrapped himself around Seb. A minute later, he felt Chris's body suddenly stiffen.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, anxiety quickly kicking in.

"Uh, it was presumptuous of me to get back in bed. Should I.. do you want me to go?" And damn if Chris didn't sound sad and nervous as hell. Sebastian rolled onto his side, leaning over to kiss Chris's lips.

"No. I don't want you to go. I like this." He replied, then decided it was probably time to be completely truthful. "I like  _ you _ ." 

"Yeah?" Chris asked excitedly, Seb nodded and smiled. "That's good, because I like you, too. I have for.. well, a long time." 

"Mmm, that so, Evans?" He said teasingly and Chris laughed.

"Yeah, and I think maybe we owe Mackie a fruit basket or something." Chris said, and Sebastian barked out a laugh.

"I got a better idea." Seb replied, and grabbed his phone, he sent Mackie a text, then tossed it aside. Chris leaned down to kiss him, but neither could stop smiling, giddy at finally having  _ this _ .

"So, what did you tell him?" Chris finally asked. Seb laughed.

"I told him he could stay on my couch any time he wanted." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are my life source!
> 
> Follow my thirsty ass on Twitter @dixons_mama


End file.
